


Ugly Boy (Darkiplier X Reader)

by NepetaSenpai



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaSenpai/pseuds/NepetaSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkiplier....I don't know what more ya' want. It's pretty straight forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Boy (Darkiplier X Reader)

She stood up, smoothing her dress.  
"Mark." She spoke softly but firmly, rocking back and forth on her heels.  
He looked up from his booked briefly."Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"I...I'm breaking up with you. I don't want to be here anymore." She said slowly.  
He gave a chuckle. "What makes you think you have a choice?"  
She blinked. "I...excuse me?"   
"I said, what makes you think you can do this to me? After all I've given you? I bought you everything you wanted, didn't I?"  
"T-there's more to a relationship than money, Mark."  
He laughed quickly and looked away before standing up. "Who the hell is Mark?"  
\---  
It had been 3 weeks since she had ran from Mark's house. Something about him had changed, something was off. (Y/N) could've sworn his eyes flashed black when he has said what he had, but she wrote it off as being the heat of the moment. Easier said than done.  
She walked outside of the apartment building lobby and surveyed the area. Quiet. Not a huge surprise, she has started walking at night so she could do more things during the day.  
Her apartment was a lot smaller than Mark's, and she of course couldn't afford things that she could when she was spoiled by him, but she was content nonetheless.  
She crossed the road to her car. Stopping for a moment to fish out her keys, her head snapped up when she heard a noise.  
The (H/C) haired woman looked around cautiously. There was a feeling deep down in her stomach that something was wrong, very wrong. An airy sigh escaped her lips and she gave a nervous laugh.   
She began to go back to her searching when she felt warm breath on her neck.  
"Tell me, kitten...am I what your heart desires?" A deep voice that was unmistakably Mark's muttered, placed a kiss to her jugular before swiftly knocking her out.  
\---  
Her eyes fluttered open, taking a second to realize she was in a car before she sat upright and screamed against her gag.  
"Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you...much." Mark said with a grin.  
She shook her head and pleaded to the best of her ability, her wrists rubbing raw against her restraints.  
"What's that? Here, lemme help." He reached across to her side of the car and yanked the gag down, keeping his eyes on the road. He glanced at her and smiled quickly before going back to drving.  
"Mark pl-"  
"DON'T call me Mark. Don't EVER call me Mark. Do you understand me, (Y/N)? Are you fucking hearing me?" He yelled, his hands gripping the steering wheel hard.  
"O-okay, then what should I call you?"  
"Dark. Call me Dark."  
"Okay, Dark. Please...I'm sorry I broke up with you, please let me go." (Y/N) begged.  
He smirked as he pulled into the driveway of his house. "What's that? Begging? Do it again. Beg harder. We both know you can do better than that."  
"Mark-"  
"Dark."  
"Dark. Please, let me go. I haven't done anything wrong. I don't want you to hurt me. We loved each other."  
"ah ah ah. We LOVE each other. Present tense." He corrected.  
"Dark, please. I don't have any money. I can't give you anything."  
"Yes, I've noticed you haven't been taking care of yourself," He muttered while grasping her chin in his hand, turning her head from side to side. "you've gotten thinner. Don't worry, my dear. I'll take good care of you. We can go back to being happy, like we always were." He said with a smile as he parked his car in the garage, running a hand through her hair while she shook her head and began to cry.  
"Hey, hey! Don't cry. I love you, so, so much. And you made a stupid decision. Really stupid. Unbelievably stupid. But I'm going to forgive you. You're going to make this up to me."  
\---  
Dark circles the room, watching her panicked, finicky movements. She was tied to a chair and she frantically tried to keep an eye on him, mascara and eyeliner staining her face, lipstick smeared.  
He thought she looked good enough to eat.  
"Dark, what happened to you? I don't understand why you are doing this." She asked looking at him.  
Hr pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down. "To tell the truth, (Y/N), I don't quite feel myself. I've been having dreams lately..." He looked up and smiled at her, reaching up and caressing her cheek with his thumb. "But now you're here...and I'll make you feel right at home."  
"Dark...please don't...you don't want me. Just move on." She said softly. His face grew angry.  
"Don't you say that. Don't you ever say that to me again." He hissed, standing up."  
"S-say what?"  
"That I don't want you. I want you, darling, more than you know. I want you romantically, I want to care for you and spoil you and love you, I want you sexually..." He growled, a hand curling around her thigh, squeezing a gasp out of (Y/N).  
"So beautiful, and all mine. Do you hear me, Princess? You're /mine/. You belong to /me/. And don't you ever fucking forget it."  
She nodded her eyes closed and her mouth open. "Yes, I understand, Dark."  
"What was that?"  
"I said, 'yes, daddy'."  
He smiled. He had finally cracked her.  
"That's my girl."


End file.
